The Astral Realm Prison
by Fan1
Summary: Prue get trapped in another dimension by a demon who wants to destroy the power of three and there's no way out for Prue or is there?


****

Disclaimer 

"Charmed" is a trademark of Spelling Television Production 

All other characters not mentioned in Charmed are (c) to Sara P. 

" Let me go." said Grams in a sturdy voice trying to get out of her shackles. 

" Haha you brought her for me Mumroar. Good now I have something to do. " said this three eyed humpbacked creature with long white hair dragging Grams to a cell.. " Yes but you'll have more company Prat. said Mumroar in a hissing voice. " I agreed to do this because I need to lure the eldest charmed one over here. Once she here I can destroy here other three sisters and get the Book of Shadows so I can use it's power. And she won't able to return to her dimension at all." Mumroar said laughing at the thought of getting the Book of Shadows. " No don't please." begged Grams from her cell. Then Mumroar left and Prat shackled her arms and legs to the wall so she wouldn't escape.

Meanwhile Prue was dusting everything in the attic. " My day off and I'm stuck dusting." said Prue " Rosa went to Quake for that job as head Chef she asked me to do it so I said yes. Phoebe went with her because they are also looking for waiters or waitress. And Piper's at the club getting prepared for tonight concert with The Corrs. And me stuck dusting." "Well anything for my sisters." Then she heard the door close and the voices of her sisters Rosa and Phoebe. 

" Well Phoebe let's celebrate tonight." said Rosa pulling out a bottle of wine. " Wait should we get Prue and wait for Piper." said Phoebe " What's up guys?" asked Prue coming down the stairs. " Your right let's go to the club." said Rosa looking at Phoebe " Then Phoebe and Rosa dragged Prue out the door with there coats. " Hey guys I guess you got the jobs." said Prue going with them and forgetting about dusting the attic. Then they went to P3.

In the attic Leo appeared and then left the Book of Shadows opened to a spell. 

" Hopefully they'll see it soon. " Then he left.

" Leo, perfect I'll use his image to lure Prue Halliwell in to my trap. " said Mumroar seeing him orbing in out of the Halliwell's attic through his cauldron which he uses for his spells and to spy on his victims.

" Alright you got the jobs." Piper said hugging her sisters " We brought wine to celebrate." said Rosa waving the bottle around anxious to open it. Then Piper went around behind the counter pulled out four glasses and filled them up. " A toast. To Phoebe and Rosa for a great accomplishment." said Piper and Prue chimed in teasingly " And to Phoebe who will stop borrowing money from us and not returning it." " Hey!" said Phoebe " I'm only teasing. " said Prue then they tapped their glasses together and drank.

After the helped Piper at P3 they headed home. " Hey guys I have to go upstairs to finish dusting I'll be back for dinner." said Prue heading upstairs. Piper and the rest went in to the kitchen to get dinner ready. " So when are you going to start to work." asked Piper getting the pots and pans. " We start Monday." said Phoebe setting the plates and silverware. " Yeah but I work 12:00pm to 9:00pm and Pheebs works 6:00pm till 10:00pm." said Rosa placing the ingredients on the counter beside Piper. " Guys. Come here quick." They all heard Prue's voice and ran to the attic.

" What is it?" asked Piper bursting into the attic with her sisters. " I remember leaving the Book of Shadows closed when I left." Prue said looking at the spell the book was turned to. " Get me the dagger in the drawer." Prue said pointing to the drawers in the back then Rosa scrambled in the drawers looking for it. " What is it?" asked Phoebe huddling around the book reading the spell. " It's a spell to see through other realms." said Piper but why is it turned here?" "I found it here it is." said Rosa handing the dagger to Prue. " I don't know but I want to cast the spell." said Prue placing the dagger on her nose and faced the north wall making sure her face didn't get cut. " It's open here for a reason." said Piper The Prue recited the spell. " Dagger of sight give me the sight to see were the trouble dwells in all other realms." Then Prue saw a picture forming in front of her eyes where the wall was. She seemed to be the only on to see because she cast the spell. " Well what is it?" asked Phoebe " Then Prue dropped the dagger in fright. " Grams she's in trouble. She in some other dimension or something. Some guy with three or more eyes and with long white hair is holding her hostage there." " There being where?" asked Piper astounded by what she said. " Some place that looked like they were in space. A lot of stars. There's a castle in this place where Grams is being kept." " I think I found something." said Phoebe holding the Book of Shadows. " According to this, that place is called the Astral Realm. A guy called Prat keeps the sprit of witches as well as alive witches in his prison so he can torture them for fun." " What a demented little creature." said Piper looking at the Book of Shadows." " Prue there a problem." said Phoebe flipping franticly through the Book Of Shadows. " What?" asked Prue " There's no spell to go to this realm. What I mean is there is one put in the book but not printed in the book. Just look at it." Then they all looked at the book. There was these words printed on the top of the page. TO ENTER THE ASTRAL REALM and there was no spell. "What dose it mean?" asked Rosa. Then Mumroar came disguised as Leo. It's not there because it can only be used once. It was used when your grandma had to save your mom." Mumroar said lying to them " Well how to we get there?" asked Rosa who considers her as her own grandma. " Only one person can get there. Luckily I know the spell and can send Prue there." " Why Prue?" asked Phoebe " She's the eldest and has the strongest power." "She always get to have fun." Phoebe pouted jokingly. " Alright what do we have to do?" " There's a place we have to go to." " Well let's go then." Prue said anxious to get Grams out of there " Can we come?" asked Piper " There no need to I trust Leo." said Prue angrily wanting save Grams. " Alright no need to get in a huff." said Pheobe when Prue and Mumroar orbed out.

Then Prue and Mumraor orbed into a cave." O.K. now what?" asked Prue " Stand on that flat rock and I'll cast the spell." Prue stood on the flat rock and Mumroar cast the spell. " I send this witch Halliwell to the Astral Realm..." Then the real Leo orbed in "No Prue it was a trap." "What is going on?" asked Prue phasing in and out of the dimensions. Then Mumroar finished the spell " Where she will be there for all eternity, where she'll dwell." Leo tried to stop Mumroar before finishing the spell but he couldn't. Then before Prue completely disappeared Mumraor showed his true identity. A horrible thing. His face was mamed and he was hunched backed. " I've been tricked" said Prue disappearing into the Astral Realm. Leo went to P3 to tell Piper what happened.

"What!!!!!" yelled Phoebe infuriated at the Manor. " They thought I would get Mumroar in time." Leo said. Then Rosa pushed Pheobe away from Leo and started to yell at him " You are telling me we can't get them back. Grams made me fell like part of this family. Prue and I didn't get to know each other as much as I wanted us to. I want you to tell THEM to find a way to get them both back!." Rosa said almost bulldozing him to the floor. Then Piper came between them. " Rosa I know how you fell Leo tried his best " " Sorry I'm so sorry" said Rosa " My life was a hellhole before finding you guys. My life turned around, now losing Prue before I got to know her..." Rosa then trailed off and started to cry on the couch. " That's OK sweetie, it's OK." said Phoebe comforting her. " It's Ok Rosa " said Leo. " I understand." Then Piper went into the kitchen with Leo.

"Isn't there a way to get her back?" said Piper in a sad tone almost crying herself

" Yes but then it would mean losing one of you, it's a no win situation." said Leo comforting Piper. " The reason the spell wasn't in the book was for that reason. You wouldn't be able to come back." said Leo holding Piper's face in his hands. " What are the odds of someone in that prison knowing the spell and is willing to help them." said Leo hugging Piper " You're right." said Piper crying in Leo's chest.

Meanwhile in the Astral Realm Prue was thinking on how to get across the moat to the prison to save Grams. " No boat, I can't use my own power I would get tired and fall in half way past the moat. I can't do anything." said Prue pacing. While Prue was pacing she tripped on something sticking out of the ground. "What the heck?!" said Prue bracing the impact of the fall with her hands. She looked back " Stupid stick." Then Prue used her powers to get rid of it. But before she did she noticed it wasn't a stick. " What's this?" she said bring it to her hands. Then she noticed it was a sword in a sheath that look like a claw. " Wow!" she took the sword out of the sheath and emptied the dirt from it. A note fell out of it with the dirt. She picked it up. **" To whom ever finds this sword is now yours. I couldn't defeat Prat** **with it. Now it is your turn to try. It possess great power. Both the sword and sheath. I was put in the prison if I'm still alive I would like you to save me if it's possible. The sword can be used as a laser gun. Point it at anything and think of uses it as a gun and it will shoot at what ever it is, as well you can use it as a sword. **" No duh you can use it as a sword." Prue said to herself " This person must think who ever would of found this to be very stupid." Then she read the rest of the note. **The sheath can be used as a shield and the claws can be used as a grappling hook. Place your hand inside and there's a lever press it once to shoot the claws out where ever you need it and press it again after that to retrieve it. **Then the note stop there. " Ok this will be useful." said Prue heading to the back of the prison.

" Kill it! Kill it!" yelled Rosa in the attic. "What's going on I don't see anything." said Phoebe running to Rosa in the attic. " Don't you see it?" Rosa said pointing to the floor. " What is you see?" asked Piper. " Spiders I hate spiders Rosa said running into the corner of the attic. " Huh?" said Piper. " I know what's she is talking about." hissed Mumroar "Don't to anything or she dies." Mumroar said appearing before them. " What is it that you want?" asked Phoebe scared and scrambling behind Piper at the sight of Mumroar. "You're powers and don't worry there's a way to keep them.." "Kill them please someone kill them." said Rosa squirming in a corner. "How?" asked Piper " You have to beet your worst animal fear." " Uh-Oh" said Phoebe. " Shh hush up." said Piper " Dose Rosa know about this?" asked Piper " She will now." hissed Mumroar. Mumroar then came before Rosa and told her everything by telepathically linking with her. "No." she said scared " I can't." "Try!" yelled Phoebe " She can't here you and you can't help her if you do, she dies!" yelled Mumroar towards them "So you won't escape here's a force field for you." "OUCH!" yelped Piper touching it " Don't try that again." Mumroar said looking at Piper. " And for you're entertainment I'll let you see what you're step-sister's up against " Sister!" Phoebe yelled at Mumroar " We consider her our sister!" " How touching." Mumroar said sarcastically. Then they saw what her sister was up against. Rosa was squirming in the corner and everything else from then on was only a illusion in her mind. Rosa was in a forest or she thought she was. " I can't do this." Rosa said squirming up against a tree. "I could never read the Garfeild comics with that spider. I couldn't stand see it get squished by him, now I'm supposed to kill three." she said going behind the tree. Then behind the tree she looked for something to kill them. " EEEEE!" Rosa screamed "There following me." then she ran behind a tree.

" What the heck is going on." demanded Piper "I made the spiders follow her because she has to give up before I can take her powers. And if she runs away she never will. Then Piper noticed something." Pheebs were is the BOS." whispered Piper. Phoebe then scanned the room and noticed it fell behind the old dresser when Rosa was screaming. " It fell behind the old dresser, she must of been looking through it, screamed and it fell there." Phoebe whispered back. Then they paid there attention to Rosa so Mumroar wouldn't suspect anything. " My shoe is my last resort." said Rosa running behind the trees. Then she stopped and took one off.

Meanwhile back in the Astral Realm Prue was at the back of the prison. " OK here goes nothing." Then she used the sheath like the note said " Ow that hurt." said Prue holding on to the sheath which gave a shape tug when the claws came shooting out. "Perfect hit. Now the hard part swinging over and climbing the wall." Prue then swung over to the wall. " Whoa what a rush." said Prue with a thump. Then she started to climb the rope. " Gym class was actually useful." said Prue struggling up the wall. While Prue was climbing the wall she didn't notice something lurking in the moat below and it was huge.

Rosa was behind the trees ready with her shoe. Then she saw them. " Ahhhh." Rosa screamed and squashed one. Then it multiplied before her eyes. "What! This can be" she said running again behind some bushes. Now there were four following her. " Hey that's not fair!." screamed Phoebe. " Pheebs calm down warlocks are never fair." said Piper. Mumroar was there watching and grinning. " That's it!" said Rosa to her self "Hercules and the Hydra." Then Rosa stopped and found a stick to start a fire. " No matches or lighter. I should start carrying one. Some cute guys can ask for a light." Then she started making a fire like the campers do. 

" You're sister is smart." hissed Mumroar. " What is she doing." whispered Phoebe. " Hercules and the Hydra." whispered Piper back " What?" asked Phoebe." You should of paid more attention to Mythology class." whispered Piper. Then they paid attention to Rosa who was squashing with the left hand and burning with the right hand until they were all gone. Then Rosa was in the attic. " Ha I did it you moron." said Rosa. Mumroar didn't take kind to that remark and then Rosa was in Piper's place behind the force field and Piper was where Rosa was. " You're turn." 

Meanwhile in the Astral Realm Prue was still climbing the wall. " What's that noise?" asked Prue to no one but her self. She scanned the area and then thought nothing of it and continued up the wall. The noise was coming from the moat below where a huge stingray was ready to attack her. Then Prue heard the noise again and this time looked down then she saw the huge sting ray jump out trying to swat her down. It missed. Prue scrambled for the sword. " OK Stingy here take this." She then used the sword and started to shoot at it. " Whoa I almost lost it." said Prue getting jerked around slightly every time she shot at the stingray. " This is one strong sword." said Prue finally shooting the thing down into the moat. SPLASH! "Oh I hope no one heard that." Then Prue finished climbing the wall of the prison.

Piper was sitting on the floor when she was in her trance. Rosa and Phoebe were watching what Piper was going through quietly. " OK this reminds me of Indiana Jones." said Piper walking down a dark corridor with what seemed to be hieroglyphics on the wall. " OK I need light." she then noticed she had a helmet with a head light and a hand flashlight on a belt. "This is so stupid what is it that can be in here." she said that while walking into a room. Then the door slammed closed and then it popped into her head. 

__

" Oh no snakes" she said to her self scared stiff. It was quite she then took her flashlight and opened it. She walked slowly and then saw a big hole in the ground. She looked in it, "Hisssssssssssss" "Ahhhhh" Piper yelled. Then she scampered to the corner near the shut door. What see saw was a very deep hole with a group of snakes in it. One was larger then the rest. "What the heck am I supposed to do? I can't get across." asked Piper looking for a trigger to open the door. Then she concentrated on the hieroglyphics on the wall. " This has to do something with this." said Piper still scared. " What is this, some kind of joke?" Piper said gawking at them. She noticed that they weren't any normal hieroglyphics. They depicted what Piper went through but it also had more to them. The one right after the hieroglyphic that showed she saw the pit of snakes, she saw a person crawling over the pit on a shaft that went over the pit." I saw no shaft anywhere." said Piper running her hands over them. Then she felt that hieroglyphic was raised slightly then the others. Then she pressed it. Then she heard the sound of a turning wheel. She turned to the hole to see a very long shaft go across to the end of the hole. It squeaked as it went into place and made a booming noise as it reached the end of the hole. 

Meanwhile Prue was searching for a way in the prison." This prison seem to have no way in. I don't see any guards." said Prue circling around the first tower but she spoke to soon. She heard talking so she stopped where she was. "I don't know why Prat want us to guard the roof. No one escapes from this prison." said one of the guards to the other. Then Prue loosened some bricks from the tower she was hiding behind with her powers and threw them into the moat. SPLASH!! "What was that, it came from that way. Let's go men." said one of the guards. Then Prue headed the opposite direction. " That will buy me some time" said Prue. Then she noticed a vent in one of the towers. " Perfect." she then used her powers to remove the vent and she crawled in. Then she placed the vent back and started to crawl throughout them to find a way in. " I hope Grams is OK."

" The hole was deeper then I thought." Piper said slowly crawling the shaft and looking at the shaft. "Hissssss" Then Piper stopped and looked up. " Oh how did that get here." Then she quickly looked down again. It was the big snake from the hole below. Piper didn't move forward. Then a idea came to her. She took off her hard hat. " Here snakey snakey." said Piper wanting it to crawl into the hat. It didn't. Then she moved forward a little. Then it move forward in to the hat. Then Piper closed the hat over the snake. She then moved a little faster then before and she was at the other end. She then took the hat off the snake and quickly kicked it back into the hole. " Field goal for Piper Halliwell. " Then she was back in attic and it was Phoebe's turn. 

Phoebe was in a open field with a shack near by. She moved towards it. Then she heard a cry of a little boy. "Help me." he was saying. But when she reached the fence she couldn't go in to save the boy. There was a ferocious pit bull. " Oh I can't go in there. I will try the back." but of course there was also one in the back. 

" I knew it was going to be dogs." whispered Piper to Rosa. _"What happened?"_ asked Rosa telepathically. _"Phoebe got bitten by a dog when she was younger. Ever since she can't get near one." " I hope she can beat this. _said Rosa _" I hope so too." _said Piper_._

The dogs weren't barking they were laying on the ground quite. " Maybe I can sneak in." said Phoebe to her self. She then quietly opened the gate. She was near the door when one of the dogs was near. She tried opening the door then it squeaked. 

" Shoot." the dog woke up and started barking. She then started to run to the back. " The other dog." She heard it come the same way. Then she ran and climbed over the fence. Then she heard the dogs whining. They collided head first.

Meanwhile Prue found her way into the prison. " Stop it you little troll." Grams said. " Grams." Prue whispered to herself moving toward the voices. She then peired in to the cell. Grams was still shackled to the wall. Prue then hid around the corner " I will be back later Penny Halliwell." said Prat he left, locked the door and went around the opposite way. " Grams" hissed Prue through the bars in the door. " Oh sweetie they trapped you here too." said Grams looking at Prue " Grams I'm getting you out of here." Then she used her powers to rip the door off. Boom! went the door hitting the wall "Shoot." Prue said, quickly taking the shackles off of Grams. Then they both ran. Prat then came storming into the room. " Guards!" yelled Prat. Prue was hiding around the corner again then she used her power to take the door and put it back into place and welded it back with the sword. " Guards! Guards!" yelled Prat holding on to the bars of the door. Then they both ran. " Help me please!" some one was yelling it got Prue's attention. " Garms wait." said Prue running back to the cell she heard it come from. She then used her powers to break the door down. Then she noticed a young boy in the cell 

"Come with me." said Prue picking him up and running.

" Oh I didn't mean to hurt them." said Phoebe looking helplessly at them. Then she went in the house to see if there was anything to help the dogs. When she went in she then heard a laugh and the boy ran out the back door. " Have you ever read The Boy Who Cried Wolf? " Phoebe yelled at him. " Where's the washroom?" asked Phoebe. "Found it." 

Phoebe then made way to the dogs with some antiseptic. " I'm not sure if this is a good thing to do." said Phoebe inching closer to the dogs.

Meanwhile Prue, Grams and the boy were on the other side of the moat safe. " I see you found my sword." said the boy" This is yours?" asked Prue "Yes you see, where I come form I age differently then you. I'm really over 80." " Well here. I will return what is rightfully yours." siad Prue handing the sword and sheath to him. Then she turned to Grams " Are you alright Grams." " Yes sweetie but we can't get home." Grams said hugging Prue. Then the boy spoke up again. " I can send you back. As a token of my appreciation." They were both happy to here that then Grams asked " But what about you?" " I must stay here and try to abolish this prison." said the boy looking disgusted towards the prison. " Sure I understand." said Prue "I wish you the best of luck." said Grams. Then Prue and Grams held hands while the boy cast the spell to return.

Meanwhile Phoebe was crouched down trying to disinfect the dogs wounds. " I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do." said Phoebe extending her arm and applying the antiseptic on the wounds. The dog yelped. Phoebe fell backwards. " Oh sorry boy." said Phoebe getting closer and started petting it. "Your not such a bad fellow." said Phoebe cleaning the wound of both dogs. Then one of the dogs lifted his head when Phoebe was cleaning the wound. Before she jerked away the dog licked her hand and rested his head again. " Aww I can't believe I was afraid of dogs. They're so cute." said Phoebe getting down and hugging both of them. Then she was back in the attic. 

Meanwhile the boy was sending Prue an Grams back. "Just curious. May I ask what your name is?" asked Prue. " Jaden." replied Jaden. Then he raised his sword and cast the spell. "By the power of good send these two to the realm where they rightfully dwell." Then they slowly faded to there realm and before they faded totally. Prue and Grams thanked him. 

"You three are smatter then you look." said Mumroar removing the force field 

" But now I must kill you, because if I can't have you're power no one will." Then Mumroar flew across the room. Then Piper froze time. " Prue!" squealed Phoebe "You're back. We thought." said Rosa hugging Prue. " I know I tell you every thing later. Where's the BOS?" " Right here." said Piper taking it from behind the dresser. " Why was it there?" " Well explain it after were done here." said Phoebe skimming through the BOS." Do we have a wooden box?" asked Phoebe yes right over in the old closet." said Piper. Then a fireball went whizzing by Pure. " Scatter!" shouted Prue. All four went for the door. Phoebe went to the living room with the BOS, Prue and Piper went into the kitchen. Rosa went into the bedroom she shared with Phoebe. Mumroar who was angry went after Prue and Piper. Rosa then went back to the attic and got the box they needed.

" Suprise." said Mumroar with another fireball aimed towards them. They both dodged it. Then Prue opened the first drawer and used her powers and threw everything at Mumroar. " Piper the back door." said Prue. Then Piper ran out the back door and came in the front. 

__

" Phoebe. where are you." said Rosa telepathically coming down the stairs. _"Living room, behind the couch." _ " Here's the box " "Good where's Prue and Piper."

" Phoebe?" Piper whispered in the living room. " Behind the couch." " Prue is trapped in the kitchen, she's throwing everything at Mumroar. Even my good knives." said Piper a little disappointed. "You freeze him when we get in the kitchen." said Rosa " And Phoebe will cast the spell. 

They heard pots clattering when they got there. Prue was about to run when Piper froze everything. " It's about time." said Prue "I know. But we needed a plan." said Phoebe. The box was placed on the counter and Phoebe recited the spell. "This box with no lock. Will trap this demon with a lock, that will never opens this box." Then Mumraor got sucked into the box and a lock appeared with no key hole to open it

Prue explained everything to Rosa, Phoebe, and Piper and then they explained everything to Prue. "Well then, how do we discard it?" asked Phoebe. " I will take care of it." said Grams appearing before them. "Grams!" they all said together. " Yes my darlings I'm alright." they all hugged Grams in one big group hug. " Well I better get rid of this." said Grams." They all said there good-byes, cleaned up the kitchen and got some well disserved rest. 


End file.
